The present invention relates to a method of producing a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine, comprising a cylinder head housing made of an aluminum material and having a combustion chamber plate fitted into the combustion-chamber-side base wall and made of a highly heat-resistant material.
German Patent Document DE-OS 31 00 755 discloses a cylinder head of the generic type defined in the preamble, in which a combustion chamber base made of precipitation hardened aluminum is inserted. The possibility of using a welding process is specified only in principle for the attachment of the combustion chamber base to the cylinder head housing.
The object of the invention, for a cylinder head made of an aluminum material and having a combustion chamber plate fitted in the base wall and made of a highly heat-resistant material, is therefore to provide a simple and inexpensive method to achieve a surface-locking and permanent connection between combustion chamber plate and cylinder head housing.
This object is achieved in a simple manner by the method according to the invention, in which, through the use of the friction welding method, the boundary layer between the base wall and the combustion chamber plate is melted in the cylinder-head area covered by the combustion chamber plate so that the combustion chamber plate penetrates into the cylinder head base due to the simultaneously applied pressure, partly displacing the liquefied material. The permanent welded joint resulting from this process extends, free of pores, to the greatest possible degree over the entire contact surface between the combustion chamber plate and the base wall of the cylinder head.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.